<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. by Ripbirdyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884843">Œil pour œil, dent pour dent.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripbirdyn/pseuds/Ripbirdyn'>Ripbirdyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Damian Wayne is a Brat, Dark Past, Depression, Dissociation, Drug Dealing, Gotham City is Terrible, Healing, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Tim Drake, Suicidal Thoughts, Villains</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripbirdyn/pseuds/Ripbirdyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"All you have to do is jump little wing !"</p><p>Jason's wondered who Dick Grayson's always been able to get up and jump again and again. And again ?</p><p>Now, he knows the answer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Œil pour œil, dent pour dent.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's short, messy and fucked up but I wanted to share with u.</p><p>English is not my native language so... sorry for the mistake e.e</p><p>Thanks for reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick feels exhausted, like the world was on his shoulder. No, the universe's was on his shoulder and the weight was to much for him to breathe. To stand.  </p><p>Yeah he's exhausted like... </p><p>Like he'll not catch his fall ! </p><p>His leg hurt, his back hurt, his head hurt. But more than that, his heart hurt. And Dick is so tired of all of this. It should have been him. It always should have been him. </p><p>It should have been you, it always has. </p><p>- Shuuut up.. guilt could be heard in his croak voice. I know, I know.. It should have been me.. e-every t-t-time... </p><p>Fisting his hair, the young man curled more hiding his face who was drowned by tears. He didn't know who long he stayed like this. Cursing, lost in the demons in his head but at some point he find himself at the edge of the building watching below. Maybe without all the tears sparking in his eyes he wouldn't think that way. But for him in this moment, the street below with all the light emanating from the sleepless city looks just like stars.<br/>And he really wanted to sleep forever in that peaceful bed who look kind of so familiar. </p><p>-Dick.. Is that is father voice ?.. </p><p>Sniffing like a child, the blue vigilante tend his arm. </p><p>-Mama.. Papa. Just one step and he could reach them. Doesn't his mommy and daddy have always catch him whenever he falls ?. </p><p>Lady and gentlemen! For the final, let me introduce you the most famous artist of the world.. </p><p>The Flying Grayson! </p><p>-Dick !!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>